


I Wish

by JPA



Series: A Match Made in Hell [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPA/pseuds/JPA
Summary: Peter had been born without a soulmark.





	I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short, sorry! It's obviously a continuation of the one I posted last night. I was very surprised at how many people liked the story, so I decided to write up a little thing for it. 
> 
> I'll be adding ONE MORE part to this series, maybe, but that's only if you all want more! If I do end up writing it, it will at least be 1500 words, I promise! Thank you all so much for the comments! I love hearing that people enjoy my writings. 
> 
> Hope you like this!

Being born without a soulmark was common and had many explanations.

The first explanation was complicated. Sometimes, if there was a large age gap between two soulmates, the older one wouldn’t get their soulmark until their soulmate was born. This was the most common explanation, the one that Peter had clung onto when he was a young boy.

The second explanation was the most depressing, in Peter’s opinion. If a person’s soulmate was miscarried in the later stages of pregnancy, they wouldn’t get a soulmark. If the soulmate had been a little older, but had died at a very young age, the other would be born without a soulmark.

The last explanation was simple, but unfortunate. Though it was extremely rare, some people simply didn’t have a soulmate. Again, it was rare, but it happened.

Peter had been born without a soulmark.

To spare his feelings, his mother and father hadn’t told him about soulmarks until a few months before he had to start school. Peter wanted to hate them for it, but he had more valid reasons to despise his parents.

Finding out about soulmarks had put Peter in a state of both awe and rage. He was innocent back then, foolish and naïve. He had been so overcome with different emotions.

Back then, the only thing he could do was hope. Every time he thought he saw a shooting star, he would make a wish.

 _I wish I had a soulmark,_ he would pray to Mother Moon.

It wasn’t until he started middle school that the doubts started to crowd him into a corner. His schoolmates would give him looks of pity, while his parents had ignored the missing words entirely. Peter didn’t know which one was worse.

After high school, he had lost all hope. He’d stopped praying to Mother Moon, and whenever someone brought up soulmarks, he’d check out of the conversation.

It wasn’t that Peter didn’t want other people to be happy. Peter only wished he didn’t have to witness other people find their happiness, while he stayed behind.

* * *

A few days after Peter turned 19, his chest started to itch terribly.

It wasn’t something he’d paid too much attention to. It was just an itch, nothing too interesting.

At least, that’s what Peter had thought.

Hours after the itching had started, Peter had gone to take a shower. Like the vain man that he was, he’d looked in the mirror after stripping out of most of his clothes.

If Talia were still alive, she’d definitely bring up the surprised shriek Peter had let out the first time he saw his soulmark. She hadn’t shut up about it for weeks.

Peter had been too dazed to care.

* * *

_I wish I’d never met you…_

* * *

The first part of his soulmark was disheartening, sure, but Peter didn’t let that get to him. Despite the harsh words, he could only be grateful that he had actually gotten a soulmark. He had a soulmate.

Besides, the second part of his soulmark cancelled out the harshness of the first.

* * *

_…and your stupid, perfect smile._

* * *

Jump forward twenty-three years later and Peter sill hadn’t found his soulmate.

At this point, Peter can admit to being a little bit bitter.

When would he find his soulmate? What would his first words to them be? With all that had happened in the past few years, would his soulmate even want to speak to him?

No, that wasn’t right way to think. Peter would find his soulmate and charm them with his ‘perfect’ smile—his soulmates words, not his. They would be happy together, no matter how their first meeting went. Peter would do anything for his soulmate, even if he didn’t know who they were.

He just wished they’d stop taking their damned time.

* * *

_I wish I’d never met you and your stupid, perfect smile._

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Was Peter's soulmark what you'd expected? 
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @jpap_central ! I'd love to communicate with people and maybe take some prompts! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
